Mismo destino
by Gabrielle HU
Summary: Porque ellos quieren lo mismo. Y ninguno se dara por vencido.


Esta es una experiencia mía, que aun a mi edad, me sucedió hace poco...

**Dos hombres con un mismo destino**

Naruto y Sasuke mejores amigos pero al mismo tiempo enemigos...

Un chico de cabellos amarillos como el sol, rubio, de ojos azul cielo, delgado pero con musculatura, vestido con una camisa blanca, pantalón de mezclilla, tenis blancos y chaqueta amarilla, estaba sentado en una cafeteria, en las mesas de fuera, sentado frente a él haciéndole compañía, estaba un morocho de cabello azabache al igual que sus ojos, de la misma complexión que el rubio, pero su tez era mas clara, él vestía un jeans negro, con una camisa azul rey, tenis blancos con negro y chaqueta blanca, él bebía un café negro amargo y el rubio un soda, ninguno pronunciaba palabra solo se miraban con recelo, llevaban así cerca de quince minutos, eran amigos pero tenían tiempo sin verse, solo estaban allí por ella... cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, a través de aquellas miradas se hablaban...

_**(Naruto)Ella tiene todo lo que siempre soñé **_

_**es la chica que busque**_

_**es la chispa de mi piel**_

_**mi primer amor... mi primera vez **_

_**Naruto-kun ella es mi amiga Haruno Sakura-**dijo una peli-azul de unos 15años _

_**Hinata-chan estoy un poco ocupad-**respondió el rubio que estaba hablando con unos amigos pero al darse vuelta encontró a una chica de unos grandes ojos verde jade y cabello rosa con una sonrisa _

_**He he un placer Naruto-kun- **hablo sonrojada igual que él sin quitar la tímida sonrisa..._

_**(Sasuke)Ella es el regalo que siempre espere**_

_**cuando no pensaba ya**_

_**en volverme a enamorar **_

_**ella es como el sol... de otro amanecer**_

_**Baka-otouto ya llegue! Me puedes traer unas toallas-**dijo un Itachi empapado desde la entrada, ya que afuera estaba lloviendo _

_**Hmp ... No-**respondió desde la sala cambiando el tv aburrido_

_**No puede ser aun piensas en Karin, Baka-** entraba en la sala mientras del guarda abrigos sacaba las toallas- **tenemos visitas así que quita esa cara de degollado **_

_**Quien oka-san y oto-san están de viaje-** evadió lo primero mientras se acomodaba mejor en el sofá, y vio que Itachi entraba en la sala con una chica secándole la cabeza con la toalla, reía_

_**Mira Sasuke ella es Sakura la prima de Karin-**_ella aun reía pero mirando al Uchiha menor, y sorprendentemente la llovizna había parado...

_**(NS)Por el amor de esa mujer**_

_**somos dos hombres con un mismo destino **_

_**Naruto-kun te quiero presentar a un buen amigo ven-**decia la pelirosa corriendo con el rubio por los pasillos del instituto_

_**Sakura-chan seguro que no se ira espera-**pero aun seguía siendo arrastrado por la pequeña chica hasta que llegaron a el campo trasero del instituto, Naruto paro intentando recuperar el aliento _

_**Aquí estoy!-**anuncio Sakura al azabache, el rubio se acerco-**Chicos**- pero antes de que la chica los presentara el nombre del contrario salio de ambos labios masculinos _

_**Sasuke... Teme**_

_**Naruto...Dobe**_

_**Ya ya se conocían?-**preguntó la chica observándolos a ambos_

_**Claro...somos-**empezó el azabache riendo_

_**Mejores... amigos**-continuo el rubio_

_**(N)Pero yo se que ella me quiere a mi **_

_**y que juega contigo**_

_Pasado un tiempo él se declaro..._

_**Sakura-chan... yo pues... quiero ser algo mas que tu amigo-**dijo Naruto nervioso, estaban en el Matsuri de otoño y ella vestía una yukata al igual que él_

_**Naruto-kun no ...lo se yo te quiero pero no me gustan las etiquetas-**esquivaba al chico una vez mas _

_**pero podríamos comenzar a salir y si se da ... pues continuamos-**aun quedaba esperanza en el rubio_

_**esta ... bien-**respondió finalmente luego de 5min, cuando se estaban abrazando llego Sasuke para separarse he irse riendo como los tres mejores amigos que eran _

_**(Naruto&Sasuke)Por el amor de esa mujer**_

_**somos dos hombres con un mismo destino**_

_Uzumaki y Uchiha estaban jugando fútbol en el mismo equipo contra otra escuela y desde las gradas estaba una pelirosada con una falda, una camisa de tirantes, unas sandalias y el cabello en una coleta alta... _

_**Naruto-kun! Sasuke-kun! Vamos! Yo se que ustedes pueden-**gritaba sonrojada por el esfuerzo, mientras desde el campo ellos le dirigían una sonrisa... Al terminar su escuela había ganado y Sakura los esperaba en la entrada del instituto y unos chicos se le acercaron..._

_**He preciosa quieres venir con nosotros-**dijo un chico con cara de perro _

_**Esto... pues, no gracias espero a unos amigos-**estaba nerviosa ya que eran muchos y uno se le acercaba _

_**Estas segura? Pasarías un buen rato-** el chico de ojos marrones y cabello rojo la había agarrado de la cintura _

_**Suéltame! Suelta -**chillaba la chica mientras los chicos a su alrededor reían, pero un golpe derribo al que la agarraba y otro al cara de perro _

_**No te atrevas a tocarla de nuevo** -dijeron un rubio y un azabache llevándose a la chica dejando tirado a los idiotas _

_**(S)Y aunque me digas que ella es para ti**_

_**y aunque seas mi amigo**_

_**luchare**_

_Sasuke y Sakura iban rumbo al instituto hablando tranquilamente de trivialidades ... hasta que Sasuke le hizo una pregunta un tanto extraña a Sakura..._

_**Sakura me quieres?**-ella solo se rió y continuo caminando seguida del azabache_

_**Claro Sasuke-kun hehe**-pero él la tomo por la muñeca y la voltio para quedar frente a frente, chocando verde contra negro aquellas miradas_

_**No... me refiero a esa manera-**dijo acercándose extremadamente a la sonrojada chica _

_**lo se... Sasuke-kun-**y lo alejo rápidamente para seguir caminando_

_**(Sasuke)Cuando esta conmigo la hago mujer**_

_**le doy todo lo que se**_

_**mi futuro y mi ayer**_

_**la hace despertar... la hace comprender**_

_**Itachi-kun-**dijo la chica subiendo las escaleras corriendo, se había enterado que los padres de Sasuke habían muerto hace una semana pero ella estaba en el conservatorio de NY y el vuelo se había atrasado para volver a japón-**Sasuke-kun lo lamento tuve algunos inconvenientes- **entro a la oscura habitación y lo vio tirado en el suelo así que corrió lo mas rápido que pudo para tomarlo entre sus brazos._

_El estaba desecho y ella seria quien lo levantaría de nuevo, no importaba como, solo lo haría por que ella era así, interponía la felicidad de los demás antes que la de ella, por eso dejo el conservatorio de música para volver con sus amigos que la necesitaban..._

_Se mudo con Sasuke y su Hermano y gracias a ella, él salio de esa oscuridad, desarrollando una relación mas halla de la amistad, volviéndose parte de la familia Uchiha, conociendo lo que fueron en un pasado y permitiéndole estar con ellos en un futuro, comprendiendo porque no trataban a todos como a ella..._

_**(Naruto)Cuando esta conmigo es niña otra vez **_

_**cada beso sabe a miel**_

_**es amiga de los dos **_

_**pero en el amor jugamos los tres **_

_**Naruto-kun me acompañas a casa-**él ya lo sabia, que vivía con Sasuke _

_**Si me das un beso Sakura-chan-**dijo para que la chica se sonrojara, así que lentamente se acerco a ella y la beso, duraron unos pocos minutos pero ella corto el beso _

_**Vamos que Sasuke-kun nos esta esperando-**alego, llegaron a la casa y se sentaron a comer, hablando y riendo por cualquier tontería, hasta que ella se levanto de la mesa para recoger todo, dejándolos solos, continuaban hablando pero los segundos de silencio eran incómodos, pronto ella llego con una bandeja que tenia 3 postres uno de fresa, uno de vainilla y otro de café, los coloco a quien correspondían y al terminarlos decidieron jugar ..._

_**(N&S)Por el amor de esa mujer**_

_**somos dos hombres con un mismo destino**_

Pero ese mar de recuerdos, pensamientos y guerra de palabras que no se atrevían a decir fue interrumpida por ... esa mujer...

Sakura venia corriendo pero al ver a sus dos amigos sentados tranquilamente dejo de correr y paro para arreglarse la ropa vestía un short hasta las rodillas, una camisa blanca que caía de un hombro, una bufanda a cuadros rojo con negro al igual que los zapatos y su guitarra eléctrica en la parte de su espalda, se acerco a ellos hasta posarse en la silla en medio de los dos...

**Naruto-kun Sasuke-kun...-**dijo la chica intentando sonar firme, ellos solo elevaron su rostro dándole a entender que tenia su atención-**hace cuanto nos conocemos?- **esa pregunto los desconcertó a ambos pero aun así los dos respondieron casi al mismo tiempo

**tres años-**respondieron mirándola, esperando su reacción

**Mmm... tres increíbles años, con altos y bajos... que recuerdos-**sus ojos estaban cerrados como si estuviera rememorando cada detalle y su boca se curvo en una gran sonrisa-**Sasuke-kun tienes 19 años al igual que Naruto-kun**-parecía mas una afirmación, aun así ellos asintieron con la cabeza-**y yo 18, por ende soy menor pero he de decirles que me marcho antes que ustedes...**-ella vio la duda reflejada en sus rostros y respondió-**me iré durante un tiempo supongo que ustedes también, así que espero encontrarlos en mi camino otra vez...**

_**(S)Pero yo se que ella me quiere a mi**_

_**y que juega contigo**_

_**Sakura que somos?-**pregunto un azabache acostado en las piernas de la pelirosada, estaban en un parque_

_**mas que amigos ...-**y él sonrió imperceptiblemente-**pero menos que novios ...-**y la beso como tantas veces intentando hacerla cambiar de opinión, siendo interrumpidos por Naruto que traía los helados_

_**(N&S)Por el amor de esa mujer**_

_**somos dos hombres con un mismo destino**_

Ambos estaban parados en las escaleras del aeropuerto viendo como Sakura se iba, sin mirar atrás, solo veían su espalda, aquella chica que había sido su amiga e incluso mas que eso se estaba yendo...

Su amiga, su amante, su confidente, su compañera, pero nada mas ... quizá porque ella no lo quiso o porque ninguno se atrevió a mostrar mas de lo que pudo, pero de algo estaban seguros... en el momento en que la volvieran a ver se convertiría en aquello que nunca fue... porque irían detrás de su felicidad

_**(N)Y aunque me digas que ella es para ti **_

_**y aunque seas mi amigo**_

_**luchare ...**_

_Ambos sabían que mantenían la misma relación con ella desde hace un año pero ninguno se atrevía a hablar de ese tema con el otro a pesar de ser amigos de la infancia y contarse todo pero hablar de ese tema era un tabú entre ellos y era mejor así porque que podían decirse? Lo mucho que la amaban y cuando no estaba con uno estaba con el otro pasando el tiempo? No, lo mas practico, sencillo y no dañino para nadie era dejar que todo siguiera su curso, porque la amistad era mas importante que el amor ... Cierto? _

_**(N&S)Luchare...**_

_(pensamiento de Sakura)_

_Algunos meses han pasado desde la ultima vez que los vi ... a ambos en el aeropuerto, me pregunto que abra sido de ellos, nunca me aleje por tanto tiempo, ni siquiera cuando fui a NY, tengo buenos recuerdos con ellos y nunca los olvidare, así que espero que aquellas palabras que les dije se cumplan en un momento pero ahora sigo igual ... Y se sobre los sentimientos de ambos pero nunca me perdonaría destruir una amistad como la suya ... Espero encontrarlos en mi camino mas adelante pero no de esa forma ... Porque ellos hacen que las cosas para mi sean confusas ..._

Naruto y Sasuke mejores amigos pero al mismo tiempo enemigos...

Algunas veces la amistad vale mas que una falsa ilusión ... o un falso amor.

Todo depende de lo que decidas luchar por algo que vale la pena o no.

Solo sigue a tu corazón...


End file.
